


【桑德拉x威廉】药

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Alecdora Sandler/William Vangeance, 桑德威廉
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【桑德拉x威廉】药

“凡强斯大人！您没事吧！”

桑德拉急急忙忙地推开威廉房间的门，平时的礼节在此刻被忘的一干二净。听闻团长在方才的战斗中被敌人暗算，虽然恢复魔导士们说他并没有受伤，但显然敌人往他脸上撒的粉尘绝不是什么好东西。桑德拉一听到这个消息全然不顾自己也中了敌人暗算的事实就立刻赶到了威廉的房间，生怕威廉会有什么事情。

“桑德拉？我没事，很抱歉让你们担心了。”突然就冲进来的人吓了威廉一跳，一直的素养让他迅速调整展现往常的微笑。他不想让团员们担心，即使是现在这个有些尴尬的情况。已经脱去斗篷与外衣的威廉此时正坐在床上本准备暂且休息一会。

敌人撒的粉末对人体是有效的。这并不是可以危害到生命的药物，这已经是不幸中的万幸，但是这药物的作用却让威廉难以启齿。

一心一意向着威廉的桑德拉一直以来都注视着威廉，团长脸上不自然的红晕和有些勉强的微笑都逃不过他的眼睛。根本顾不上礼节，着急的桑德拉抓住威廉的肩膀探着他额头的温度。

好烫。

但不是他的额头。桑德拉指尖感受到透过衬衣传来的炙热温度，以及触碰到威廉的时候他轻微的颤抖。这不对劲。粉末，体温，敏锐的桑德拉似乎明白了什么，他抓着威廉的肩膀稍稍推开些，低头看向威廉的裤裆，团服的裤子并没有使用弹性很好的布料，但是隐隐约约可以看到被顶起的痕迹。

桑德拉的动作让威廉立刻红了脸，他并不想让团员们知道这样的事情，威廉推开了桑德拉的手，严肃正经地请求他离开。

从未看到过自己最珍爱的团长有过如此情动的模样的桑德拉几乎是愣在了原地，一直冷静温柔的凡强斯大人像是画中走出来的神灵，美好又洁净，即使当他向团里的大家展现面具下狰狞的伤痕，也没有改变他在桑德拉心中的模样。而他现在这令他更接近于凡人的反应让桑德拉兴奋无比，仿佛自己离威廉又更近了一步。现在只有自己知道这件事，只有自己可以帮他解决，只有现在才有机会可以真正触碰到他……

“让我来帮您吧，凡强斯大人！您不能就这样强行忍耐下去，这会伤害到您的身体……凡强斯大人，我一定会做好的！”

面对急切的桑德拉，威廉愣住了，他知道桑德拉对自己的敬仰和崇拜，也一直允许他作为亲信在自己身边，但他现在如此强烈的反应是威廉未曾想到过的。我是团长。威廉清楚的知道自己的定位，也清楚的知道不可以利用团员对自己的敬仰让他做这样的事情。

“桑德拉，退下吧。我说了我没事。”威廉微笑着看向桑德拉，语调轻柔却坚定，希望可以安抚他的情绪让他离开。然而他并不知道桑德拉在看见他的这副模样时就已经脱离了理智的控制。

“就算是您的命令，我也不会就这样离开您。”桑德拉的书抓住了威廉的肩膀，用力的像是要捏碎他一样，将一脸不可思议的威廉按倒在了床上，“您吸入的恐怕是相当强力的药，如果不解决会给身体留下伤害，以您的品格也绝不会去找小姐解决，肯定是自己忍耐吧……”

“桑德拉，你在干什么……快住手……”桑德拉的身体死死地压着威廉，药物的作用本来就令威廉感到乏力，现在根本推不动压在身上的身体。桑德拉的手指伸进了威廉的裤腰，弯起的指节勾着布料的边缘直接一同扯下。燥热的肌肤突然接触到微凉的空气，颤抖了一下的威廉紧张了起来。他阻止不了桑德拉了。

“凡强斯大人，请您相信我，我一定，一定让您舒服……药的作用让您很累吧，不要反抗让我来帮您吧……”桑德拉喃喃自语般的话听起来像是请求，但他的行为却早已经越线。略显粗糙的手掌径直握住威廉挺立的腿间，激得威廉深吸口凉气，急促的气音好像也刺激了几乎失去理智的魔导士，威廉微微曲起的腿似乎感受到桑德拉逐渐升温胀大的物什。

“不要……快……住手……”药物的作用让身体相当敏感，腿间被快速摩擦的快感迅速攀上神经，威廉抓住他的手腕想要让他停下，但他的阻挡只是杯水车薪。威廉张大口呼吸着空气，意识似乎有一瞬间的停顿，很快还是在他的手里释放了出来。白色的粘液沾在了两人的衣服上，可即使释放过了的腿间依然挺立着。威廉心里都忍不住要咒骂起着糟糕的药物了。

“抱歉……你的衣服……已经够了…放开我吧…”即使意识因为方才的高潮稍稍有些恍惚，但威廉还是感到了内疚，他再度推了推桑德拉，再次试图让他离开。桑德拉的魔力开始波动，沙子攀上房门内侧将出入口封死。这下可不妙啊。威廉稍稍皱起眉头担心的看着桑德拉，可桑德拉的眼里只有因为高潮的余韵喘息着满脸通红的威廉·凡强斯。他梦寐以求的凡强斯大人。

“我向您保证过会让您舒服，这还不够，远远不够。我是金色黎明的精英，我会向您证明我的能力！”桑德拉抓住威廉的双手举过头顶，用一手固定住，他的腿强硬的挤开威廉的双腿夹在中间不让他合起，空闲的手覆盖上威廉的囊袋，手掌揉压给予刺激，指尖抚摸着会阴部配合着节奏按压。

“哈啊！……桑，桑德拉……不要……”他的指尖接触到私处时都忍不住颤抖，更何况这般刺激的揉弄，惊呼从威廉口中露出，向上拱起腰腹想要躲开他的手却又被压住无处可逃，只能无助得再次迎接快感的洪流，只能断断续续的轻哼，威廉扭过头不看他，却给了他机会贴上自己露出来的脆弱脖颈。桑德拉的呼吸吐在威廉的脖颈处，令威廉感到紧张，紧张又促进了快感的刺激。桑德拉的鼻尖蹭着威廉颈侧肌肤，威廉紧张得颤抖着，咬着唇忍住更多的呻吟，将剩下最后的液体再次交付在他手上。

“凡强斯大人，我不会在您身上留下印记的，我保证，我不会做让您为难的事情，凡强斯大人，凡强斯大人，再多叫叫我的名字！”

威廉艰难的喘息着，药物和快感模糊意识难以再给出回应，但身体的热度依然还在，这意味着桑德拉还将继续。常年禁欲的身体一次承受这么多刺激让威廉有些吃不消，以至于当桑德拉将手指伸向他的后庭时他都没能反应过来。

手指轻松的突破毫无防备的入口，进入温暖潮湿的蜜穴，柔软的穴肉湿滑软糯，包裹着桑德拉的手指。最爱的凡强斯大人正因为自己而喘息，而自己的手指正埋在他的体内，光是这一部分的认知就让桑德拉邦邦硬，贪婪地感受禁地的触感，像是偷尝伊甸园的禁果一般罪恶又兴奋。

“呜……嗯……”桑德拉的手指在威廉的后穴肆意的搅动着，内部每一寸似乎都被他抚摸，触碰到敏感点时的快感让他更加止不住的颤抖，稍带着微弱的哭腔轻哼着。威廉试图将手挣脱出来，可他的束缚却坚如磐石，被他的腿顶着膝盖内侧无法合拢双腿，太多的刺激让他不得不扭着身体试图停止他的更多进入。

可他已经完全在桑德拉的掌控下了，也许从他被推倒的那一刻开始就已经是这样了。威廉的扭动让他的手指滑出来了一些，不愿离开的手指弯曲扣挖着内壁又往里进入的更深。

“凡强斯大人，您的身体是我见过最美好的事物，您的里面柔软又舒适，没有哪位女性可以比得上您的身体……凡强斯大人，凡强斯大人，我喜欢您，我尊敬您，我想要您 ，凡强斯大人……凡强斯大人，我要失礼了……”

桑德拉按耐不住地褪去了自己的裤子，抽出自己的腰带将威廉的手捆在了床上，握着早已胀大硬挺的性器慢慢地挤进威廉的身体。没有扩张完全的后穴艰难的吞入一部分后就难以再继续，疼痛让威廉不得不努力地大口吸气缓解，桑德拉抚慰着他的前端，以稍稍退出一些再进入更多的方式往里推进，直到完全进入他的身体，桑德拉紧紧抱住威廉，这是他梦寐以求的时刻，能够这样抱着凡强斯大人，像这样埋在他的身体里，仿佛已经置身天堂，本能驱使着他在威廉的体内毫无章法的冲撞，两具发烫的躯体交缠在一起，坚硬的性器顶着威廉的深处好似连同内脏也被搅动着，挤压着内壁和那处产生足以令人昏厥快感的腺体。

经历过两次高潮的威廉被他紧紧拥抱着承受撞击，蜷起脚趾，连控制不住的呻吟都带着哭腔。实在是太多了，再次被逼上高潮的威廉已经没有什么好射的了，硬挺的性器只可怜兮兮地吐出了些清液，威廉不由得绞紧了后穴，这让桑德拉的低吼即刻响起，在他的体内射出浓稠的白浊。

快感的余韵几乎占据了他们的意识，筋疲力尽的两人几乎同时就这样晕了过去。


End file.
